


Love in New York

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 35, Ben is shy, HEA, One Night Stand, One Shot, Poe Dameron is an Ass, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic comedy trope, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ben has loved rey from afar, blind dates, rey and Ben have a past, rey is 25, some pride and prejudice elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Nima is always the romantic believing that love exist that she will someday find her perfect guy in fact she thinks she has in Poe Dameron until she finds out he’s sleeping with her best friend Finn Maddox broken hearted she stops believing that love exist until her friends rose and her husband hux set her up on a blind date with mr tall dark and gorgeous. Rey almost changes her mind almost until she finds out he’s an arrogant asshole. But they get drunk and have sex the next day she sneaks away it’s the first time she has ever done this. What’s even worse is she finds out he’s her bosses nephew. And even worse she wasn’t drunk enough to forget what ben solo made her feel





	Love in New York

“Rose no!” Rose looked at her. “Oh come on rey you’re not still hung up on poe are you.” Rey looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes “of course not!” 

“I’m just.....not interested in dating right now!” Rose put her hands on her hips and looked at her in disapproval “Rey you have not been on a date in a year are even looked at a guy!” Rey looked down shrugged her shoulders. “So” Rose put her arm around rey shook her a little. “We are twenty five girl we aren’t getting any younger! Get out there. Give this guy a chance besides he’s my huxs friend!” 

Rey signed took a breath “alright fine I’ll go.” Rose hugged her and then called hux to tell him. 

Rey kept herself busy she worked as a nurse at dr Luke Skywalkers office. Later she went home and got ready for her date. This better be good she thought. He better look nice at least.

A year ago she was sure she found the one Poe Dameron was handsome all smiles sweet and perfect he was rather vanilla in the bed department but she never minded the sex was satisfying enough. Plus he always called her beautiful she felt flattered by him. He made her feel beautiful she thought they were great. Until she found her old college roommate come out of their bedroom naked. Finn Maddox who also happened to be very gay as well. There was no yelling she just calmly told him it was over packed her things and walked out. It was much later that the crying started. With rose and hux comforting her. 

She later found the apartment she was staying at now. Through hux. She got ready she put on a black v neck dress and her black high heels. The dress was short flowy but tasteful. She did a light sheen of makeup. Hmm not so bad she thought. Then looked at her watch shit she was late!

Rey called a taxi. Told the driver the place. He drove her to le shays. 

She went in and saw the host. “May I help you miss.” She smiled “Umm yes I’m here to meet mr solo.” The man nodded “right this way miss.” He lead her to the table. The man she saw caught her off guard he was....fucking gorgeous maybe not in a conventional way but those eyes and that nose especially that mouth did him well damn she thought. 

She realized also he was tall and big damn this man looked like he should be in a GQ magazine instead of meeting blind dates, he should be having women draped all over him. She unconsciously licked her lips the dark eyes caught that and grew darker. He cleared his throat. “Your late miss Nima.” She looked at him and apologized “yes I’m sorry but I had to wait for a taxi.” With that he just said a quick whatever. 

Well that was rude she thought. The night proceeded even worse. As he grew very cross with one of the young waiters who was smiling at her. And flirting apparently she thought. Then complained about how some workers were unprofessional. When the waiter brought the bill. He passed a note to her.  It said.....

_you ever want to ditch mr terrible give me a call!_ Then it had his cell number on it. She crumbled it up in her hand intending to throw it away.

She finally had it the past evening was horrible and mr solo was obviously giving her looks of intense dislike especially when she mentioned where she worked. There was a bar next door. “Well mr solo it’s been very interesting meeting you but I’m leaving!” 

“What!”

”Rey wait” did he just call her by her first name.

She thought but then thought nothing of it and walked out of the restaurant “please let me make it up to you.” She laughed and walked towards him. “Oh you mean how rude you are, how arrogant you know ben solo, most women don’t find that appealing!”

She said looking at him with a sarcastic smirk then proceeded to walk next door. “Where are you going.” She took a breath. “Next door for a drink.”

He grabbed her arm gently to stop her an odd warmth went through her at his touch it strangely comforted her.  “Please let me buy you a drink miss Nima” he said looking a bit guilty. She thought about it and smirked “alright.” They went in.

They both found they had a better time at the bar. Drinking and Talking. “So first time you had sex” Rey asked her eyebrows raised. A wicked smile on her lips.

Ben grinned wide. “It was with a cheerleader named Cindy in my senior year of highschool you?” He said taking a drink. 

Upon seeing Rey Nima in person because he had only ever seen her at his uncles office god she was even prettier in person, ben had a crush on the little nurse since she started working for uncle Luke. Three years ago. She was all golden smooth skin and hazel eyes pert nose, lovely pink lips, long legs and lithe body with small perfect breast.

At the time she was with dameron who he hated. He barely had the courage to talk to her. He contented himself to just looking at her from afar. Rey was like a beam of light. In his very dreary world. 

His hopes got up, when hux informed him that rey and Poe broke up apparently Poe was fucking her old roommate and best friend finn behind her back. He wasn’t surprised poe always did lean towards both men and women when it came to sex and his own pleasure. Poe put on the sweet act but he was selfish and arrogant that’s why ben couldn’t stand him.

Rey was buzzed and smiling so was he, she leaned towards him touching his chest he smirked as he leaned close. “I was sixteen his name was tony, we worked in a scrap yard together it was awkward and unsatisfying for both of us.” He laughed as she wrinkled her cute nose and laughed as well. 

Then he leaned in and captured her lips in his. She tasted of the alcohol she drank and rey. She threw her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss. His tongue slipping inside to taste her. Her tongue slipping in his mouth as well. He pulled her closer as they kept kissing soon everything was lost as well as all thinking. 

As they road a taxi to his place, they kept making out in the back seat her moving on him. Then it moved into his apartment where clothes were strewn everywhere and he picked her up he lips on her throat as he carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. Where his mouth went to her breast sucking on each nipple nibbling inducing moans from her. She brought his head closer running her fingers through his hair. Then he went lower kissing her flat belly then between her legs where he licked her clit and went to town on that pretty pussy licking her tasting her eating her out until she screamed and climaxed. Then he kissed her his hands on her breast massaging them she moaned leaning into his hands as he rubs her nipples his mouth on them again as his fingers slid down between her legs one finger entering she keens then two and he finger fucks her until she screams again and climaxes her juices flowing on his hand. 

Then he raises up and thrust deep inside her groaning she moans and meets his thrust until they both cum and she screams his name as he fucks inside her.

They clasp breathing heavy his head on her breast and pass out.

**The Next morning walk of shame**

She awakes with a hangover to a man who is still asleep. Beside her Shit shit shit! She thought in a panic she had slept with her blind date! She quietly got out of the bed and searched for her clothes. She got dressed she was a little soar. She sort of smiled rose said she needed to get laid well she had just been fucked and very well. Rey felt sated and relaxed.

 Ben solo had been the best she had ever had and damn did the man know what he was doing. She quickly used Bens toothpaste after dressing and left. Taking one last look at him before she walked out the door.

Rose texted **so how did the date go.**

Rey **not well at first but a few drinks at the nearby bar had us both having a actual good time**

Rose **great so will you see him again**

Rey thought about it likely not even though this was a first for her usually one night stands didn’t work that way. But she would remember everything his mouth his hands his touch. Rey felt herself getting breathless and aroused just thinking about him. But she didn’t text Rose that.

Rey **maybe we will see**

Rey proceeded to go to work. Where she saw the usual patients. Her thoughts kept straying to dark eyes and hands and mouth.

“Uncle my mother insists on you treating dad.” That voice was very familiar as if in a dream she walked towards Luke’s office. And there he was standing there her eyes widened her chart dropped he was ben was....Luke’s nephew! Her blind date ben solo!

Then she suddenly realized shit she was a fool, she should’ve recognized him. He would come by every now and then. Ben solo she also recognized exactly, who’s son he was. She fucked Liea Organa solos son the famous movie star turned senator. The room started feeling heavy Luke looked and started “Rey” he said wondering what was wrong. Ben turned eyes wide. “Rey” He said. She turned and ran. 

“I will treat han Ben.” Luke told him. “Alright thank you uncle but...I have to go” and he takes off after rey. Leaving Luke confused.

She runs god she’s fast he thinks he finally catches her. He grabs her from behind she’s crying “you must think I’m stupid I....I should’ve known who you were and we oh god!” 

He turned her around in his arms “listen to me don’t give me any horseshit about how you are not good enough because that’s not true you are everything, I could ever want rey!” She sobbed. “When you left I sought my uncle out partly because of my dad because of his heart but also because I’ve wanted you for a long time.” 

She stepped away from him. And shook her head “You’ll get tired of me they all do poe did and turned....turned gay im...I’m so worthless I turned a guy gay!” She said coldly. Ben got angry at that took rey by the shoulders. “Poe Dameron is an arrogant fool who just likes to get his dick wet whether it be a guy or girl!”

Her eyes widen. “You know poe?”

“Yes we grew up together at one point we were friends but that stopped when I caught him having sex with any human that would and he was smug about it!”

”He would get bored and flit from one girl to a guy back and forth and so on.” Rey realized this was the truth. 

He kissed her hard. “I’ve wanted you since you first come to work for my uncle.” He said threw his kisses. She responded back. 

He took her back to his place where yet again  had eachothers clothes off and she was riding him screaming his name as they climaxed. 

He rolled over on  top kissing her plunging inside her once again. She met every thrust. Until once again she climaxed and he followed. The bed destroyed both sweaty. 

“So I’m thinking we should start dating” she says jokingly. He laughs “I’m thinking the same.” 

**A year later**

Rey could not be happier she had a great boyfriend and job. Luke approved of them as did his parents.

They moved in together both her and Ben had to comfort finn when poe dumped him for some girl named Bazine. But later finn started dating a co worker. Plus rey was happy that she was friends with finn again. 

Rose and armitage were expecting their first child. Rey was named godmother. They celebrated with Ben holding rey from behind she leaned into him.

 

“You ever thought about having children of your own sweetheart” he whispered. She turned around put her arms around his neck “I have.” She said smiling he kissed her deeply. “I love you rey.” She smiled against his lips. “I know.”  

He laughed he was planning on asking her to marry him tonight he had the girl of his dreams ben kissed her once more that night and nealed down on one knee before her. Rey’s eyes widened her hand on her mouth “Rey Nima will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me!” Tears came in her eyes as she sobbed and shook her head saying “yes  yes!” He stood up drew her up, put the ring on her finger and drew her in his arms and he kissed her. 

He had his girl, his rey.

**The end**


End file.
